


Sometimes Different Is Good

by bbazzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Avian Hunk (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Death, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Shiro (Voltron), Killing, M/M, Magic, Modern Magic, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potions, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Violence, Werewolf Lance (Voltron), Witch Keith (Voltron), Witch Pidge | Katie Holt, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbazzy/pseuds/bbazzy
Summary: Keith didn’t know how he did it. Sure, he’d had a reputation of being a little bit of a pyromaniac and good with fire, but that was it. But being able to walk across those hot coals on that stupid dare like he did, as if it were carpet? Now, even with his magic, that was downright insane.





	1. Mothman Quest Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of requests OOPS!! Go check out my writing blog @snazzybazzy on tumblr, it's not TOO bad

Keith still didn’t know how he managed it. The only other witch he knew of that was at the party that night was Pidge, and she swore up and down that she never did anything to the drink he’d chugged right before he walked across the coals. So, yeah, maybe he was freaking out a little bit. 

“You need to calm the fuck down, your aura is all messed up.” The smaller witch was talking as she bustled around, trying to find the right ingredients for the potion she needed to finish to give to a waiting customer when they came by later. 

Keith just huffed, still staring down at his cup. He didn’t want to calm down, he wanted answers. When the bell of the tiny shop dinged, Pidge looked up at the person, sensing the aura of the new customer. Keith could tell whenever she did that, her hazel eyes behind her glasses always flashed green when she looked at a new person to sense the aura of. It was only for a second, though. Never enough for someone without a keen eye to catch. Or someone that happened to be a witch. Like the man that had walked into the shop during Keith and Pidge’s discussion. 

Keith  _ knew  _ that he was something else other than a witch, he had to be. Pidge always said that his aura had been weird, and it was obvious that his stupid, perfect, snow white hair was natural, definitely not a spell. The same with his pointed elf ears. Keith was good at pointing those kinds of things out, always had been. 

The man nodded in Keith’s direction, and he just glared at him as he passed by. He watched as he went to the counter Pidge was behind, and she stopped for a moment to aid her customer. She put on a sarcastic smile, the kind that said whoever it was towards that they were going to get roasted, still obviously angry at him for what he’d been doing to the rest of their friends. 

“Hey, Lotor, how’ve you been? Still got that damn wig, I see. I can’t wait to see your actual hair one day.” Pidge said, in the fake cheerful voice of hers that she used whenever she was really, really pissed at but had to tolerate for money. Someone like, say, Lotor. 

“I need some ingredients for a potion.” He said, ignoring Pidge’s comment and getting straight to business. “Crushed vampire teeth, the devil’s liquor, red eyed tree frog eyes, rattlesnake and small scaled snake venom, and holy water type C.”

Pidge and Keith shared a look. Rattlesnake and small scaled snake venom were two dangerous things to ask for on their own, and the devil’s liquor did nasty things. And combined with everything else? Keith didn’t know what to think.

Pidge leaned against the countertop, her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. “You know that asking for so many potentially dangerous ingredients is going to cost you more than money. What do you have to offer me?”

Keith watched them, curious as to what Lotor would give to Pidge. It was known to all of her friend’s customers that some ingredients, especially dangerous and rare ones, was going to cost something more than just money. Something that Pidge would desire. If she was not satisfied with the amount of cash combined with whatever it was, either the customer could walk away or accept a little mini “quest”. Usually the quests involved whoever it was going to get something that Pidge needed, or something small like going out and buying her pizza or donuts. Pidge kept a list under the counter and on her phone at all times.

Keith watched as Lotor sighed, and pulled out three small vials of what looked like blood, setting them on the countertop. “Alpha male werewolf blood. Fresh, harvested just a few days ago.”

Pidge picked up one of the vials to look it over, her face tight in fake concentration. Keith knew that she wouldn’t accept it. She happened to have a friend who was a werewolf, alpha, and male, she had no need for it. 

“Nope, I’m already overstocked on this.” Pidge pushed the vials back towards Lotor. “What else do ya got?”

Lotor grumbled, and searched his pockets for something else. Pidge turned down the wendigo hair and the albino crocodile eyes, before Lotor accepted his quest. Two quests, actually, since he was asking for so many dangerous ingredients. He had to go get Keith and Pidge two pizzas each and some wings from the pizza place down the street, and bring Pidge some demon seed. She didn’t care how, she just needed it to be pure. Lotor just grumbled, and left to go get the food with one last glare at Keith. The demon seed would take a while, it was pretty rare. But then again, so was the devil’s liquor and crushed vampire teeth. It was a fair exchange, along with the actual cash that would be given with the pizza. 

“And  _ that _ !” Pidge exclaimed after the door shut completely. “Is how you feed yourself and your best friend until the next time someone chooses to go on a quest.”

Keith chuckled with a nod, leaning back in his seat. “Yeah yeah, very clever.” 

Pidge nodded, grinning that evil grin of hers. “And this means that I won’t have to go buy my own demon seed, too! This is great, man, and the only reason I will ever tolerate Lotor. Ever.”

Keith laughed a bit. “It’s the only reason any of us would ever tolerate him.”

The door opened, making the bell ding, and Keith looked over to see Lance and Hunk stumble in with full bags of ingredients that Pidge was running low on. She was very lucky that she had such good friends that she could manipulate into buying things for her if she gave them the money. 

“There! All your shit that you’re running out of, are you happy now? Am I forgiven?” Lance asked, setting all the bags on the counter for Pidge to look through. 

She eventually nodded, giving Lance a thumbs up. “Until you break something else of mine, you are forgiven.”

Lance whined, sitting in a seat opposite of Keith. He crossed his leg and arms, and Keith looked at the wall next to Lance, ignoring how long those damn legs of his were. “I said I’m sorry! I don’t even break many of your things, this hasn’t happened in…” He trailed off, thinking. 

“Three weeks?” Hunk filled in for Lance, looking over at his friend with a half smile.

“Yeah, three weeks is a while!” Lance protested, pulling out his phone from his pocket. 

“No, it’s not. Pizza is on it’s way from Lotor, by the way.” Pidge took out her own phone, tapping away with flying thumbs before she put it down. “Four are for me and Keith, and he’s now going to get you both one to share.”

Lance’s face fell when Lotor was mentioned, and he scowled, the perfectly manicured brows furrowing. Lotor went to Lance’s college, was in a lot of his classes. From what Keith knew, it never went well between the two. Ever. Even outside of school, Lotor was kind of an ass to Lance and people Lance liked to hang out with, including him, Pidge, and Hunk. The witch knew that Hunk was avian, even with the potions that Pidge gave him to hide or temporarily get rid of his wings, and constantly tried to steal his feathers or blood. He tried to get Keith’s blood all the time, too, but Keith always had his knife on hand, and wouldn’t go down without a fight. Lotor was really interested in Lance’s blood, too, but also his hair. Keith couldn’t understand why.  As far as he knew, Lance was as human as someone could get, and there were a whole lot of humans in the world. And Lotor's obsession with the blood in general was creepy, but he usually settled for hair or something

“So, are we still up for tonight? Lance and I got the drinks and a couple snacks in my van, and you guys need to bring the rest.” Hunk asked, looking between Pidge and Keith.

They both nodded, but Keith was the one that spoke. “Trust me, we all know that we wouldn’t miss out on it for the world.”

And they wouldn’t. All of them had one single goal in mind, and that was to find as many cryptids as they could. Yes, a lot of things that they knew of could be considered cryptids, but what about mothman? And bigfoot? Mostly mothman. Keith, Hunk, and Pidge all believed that he was somewhere in their woods, they just had to find him first. Lance always said that he didn’t know what to think, but that was fine. It just meant that they could prove to him that Mothman was really, truly real. When that happened, Lance owed him 50$ and it would be a good day.

Lance sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Do we have to tonight? It’s gonna be kind of cold....” Keith, Hunk, and Pidge just glared at Lance, and he huffed, “Fine, whatever, I get it. I’ll bring a coat.” He muttered, obviously remembering what the rest of the group said every other time that he complained it was cold. 

\---

 

Lance knew that it was a good night to stay home. His mama always said to trust his gut, and his gut was saying “ _ don’t go! _ ” and “ _ feed me! _ ”. Both seemed like better ideas than coming out in the cold on a night that seemed like it was going to rain. It wasn’t like Lance didn’t want to believe in mothman, he did! It was just really ridiculous that a giant moth… thing… existed. Which was really saying something, coming from a werewolf But still, he didn’t want to disappoint his friends, and Keith and Pidge (mostly Keith) had promised themselves that they would prove that mothman existed to Lance. 

But Lance had ignored his gut and was now at least half an hour into the woods that were a little ways away from the college he went to and his nice, cozy dorm. He didn’t have a roommate, he dropped out the first week of school, and now Lance had the room and a bathroom all to himself. And he could be in that dorm, watching anime or playing a video game. Instead, he was out in the cold woods on a Friday night in October, grumbling to himself about how mothman definitely did not exist. Of course, whatever he said was ignored by his companions, until they started arguing with him about how mothman  _ did _ exist and why. There were a lot of pictures, recent ones, at that, and some of those just happened to be in the woods that they lived nearby. Who knows, maybe there was more than one mothman?

Lance stopped, considering it. That’d make a lot more sense, actually, there being an entire species of mothmen creatures that just happened to go undiscovered by humans. After all, werewolves were not officially discovered, either. 

Lance opened his mouth to speak his thoughts, to see if the other had thought of such, but there was a crash in the bruh of the forest that was definitely not made by himself or any of his friends. All of their heads turned quickly, and Lance’s eyes widened. 

“What the fuck was that?” He stage-whispered, not bothering to turn his head from the direction of the sound. 

“Dunno.” Keith muttered, and Lance glanced at his friends. Keith and Pidge looked excited, though nervous, and Hunk looked mostly scared. “But I want to find out.”

And with that, the most impulsive of their little group started walking slowly towards the sound, managing to make as little noise as possible. 

“Keith!” Lance whispered loudly after him, but before he could say anything else, Pidge was following him, a grin on her face. “Damn it, Pidge!”

Pidge looked back at Lance, still following Keith. “Come on, don’t be such a baby. What if it’s mothman?”

At that, Hunk started hesitantly following, and Lance had no choice but to go, no matter how much his gut said that it was a bad idea. Lance’s gut was really smart, he was thinking that he should start listening to it sometime. It’d stop him from getting into so much trouble.

Everyone in the group followed closely behind one another, Keith leading the way. Lance almost started complaining to Hunk, but stopped himself. He didn’t want to worry or scare his best friend anymore, that wasn’t cool. So instead, Lance just followed behind everyone, trying not to think of all the things that could jump out at them. 

Suddenly, Keith must have stopped, because Hunk did and Lance almost ran into him. Lance crept around his friend, trying to get a look at what was found. But Lance stopped when he saw it, and his jaw dropped. What Lance saw…. It made him wish that he’d trusted his gut. 

There was a figure in a cloak, the hood pulled above her head and the bottom going past her feet to bunch against the ground. Their arms were raised, and Lance could just barely hear the ancient language that she was speaking. He tried to hear it, and listen, but it he couldn’t hear it that well. But what Lance could hear it sounded old and powerful, from the languages he’d heard Keith and Pidge speak in when they performed spells. It was much more powerful than anything that they spoke in, which was mostly Latin.

The person was standing in clearing, in the center of a pentacle, with symbols that were probably letters of the ancient language placed seemingly at random. Well, they probably had some sort of purpose, but before he could ask the actual witches of the group, the ground started to crumble and fall. It was a huge circle, that took trees down with it. Thankfully, the circle was in front of the person, and Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith were all behind whoever it was. They all scrambled for purchase as the ground shook, trying to keep as quiet as possible. But Lance was frozen, watching with some kind of horrific fascination as he started to hear the screams. And then came the creatures. They were of all different kinds of shapes and sizes, all of them screeching horribly. Some babbled in another language, and even though they mostly looked horrid, they all were the same shade of purple. 

Lance heard Keith mutter a curse, and he glanced at him with wide eyes. “What is it?” He whispered, trying to speak quiet enough so the person wouldn't hear him. 

“I think- I think she's summoning demons.” Keith murmured, drawing his knife. “We have to stop it. Before they-”

There was a yell, more of a battle cry, really, and everyone's eyes were drawn to the source. Lance squinted for a moment, but his eyes widened and he gasped. A man, wearing shreds of clothing, had crawled from the pit and started slashing the creatures- no, demons- with a glowing purple arm. 

“Who is that?” Hunk asked, watching the man with a horrified look. Poor guy, he loved creatures. It was probably killing him to see such evil things, and to see any of them killed.

“No way…” Lance muttered, mostly to himself. “Is that Shiro from the Kerberos mission?”

“No, it can’t be. Didn’t he and the other members of the team die?” Hunk asked, studying the man closely. 

“No…. That’s really Shiro!” Keith said quietly, his voice full of excitement. And then Keith pulled out a knife, and Lance swallowed a yelp. 

“Do you always have that on you?” Lance hissed, and Keith just shrugged. 

“Maybe.”

Lance just sighed. He was a pretty good aim with a gun. Too bad he didn’t have one constantly on his person. He was a werewolf, he usually didn’t have to carry weapons on him. But extra clothes? Always. 

Pidge readied herself, checking her bags for potions, and nodding to Keith and Lance. “Ready.”

“Wait, we aren’t fighting, are we?” Hunk asked, looking worried. “Really guys, I think we should stop and-”

“Now!” Keith shouted at the top of his lungs, and charged towards the demons. 

“Think this through….” Hunk muttered to himself. “Lance and I don’t have weapons!”

“Lance is a weapon, Hunk, grab a stick. Either that or you can fly up and jump on them. Me? I have spells and explosive potions. I’m out.” Pidge waved, and charged into the battle. 

Lance watched as she started blasting the demons with her magic, and he pouted at Hunk, who was grabbing a stick. “Do I have to shift? I don’t wanna get naked or ruin these clothes, I love this shirt!”

Hunk sighed. “C’mon, buddy. Just grab a stick if you don’t want to, but this is a life-or-death situation here. I really suggest you shift.”

Lance could feel the self doubt rising in him, but he pushed it down as he stripped himself of his shirt, pants and shoes quickly, tossing them by a tree where he would hopefully remember them. Then he shifted forms, used to the now minimal pain and uncomfortable feeling of his bones reshaping themselves and his fur growing out of his skin, but once it was done and he shook off the shreds of his underwear, he ran into the battle as a huge, full-grown wolf. 

\---

 

Keith always liked to fight. The most humanoids he’d taken on was seven, and there were the eleven griffins he’d had to fight and not kill for some of their feathers for Pidge. But this? It was even better. Keith lived for the rush of adrenaline, how his senses seemed to sharpen and his reflexes shone. Of course, there was the whole blood thing, and his heart always clenched when he killed anything, but it wasn’t much. His heart did that thing less than it usually did, knowing that they were demons. He could always think what he did over later. 

Instead of doing that then, he focused on the fight, slashing away at weak points he found in the demons and casting spells as fast as he could, murmuring the ancient words of power to let the energy flow from him and to blast fire or pure energy at his enemies as he slashed at them. 

As Keith tried to fight his way to Shiro, he caught a glance at the person- woman, he assumed from the hair as she ripped her hood from her head to get a better look at her surroundings and who was ruining her ritual. Keith blast some of that pure energy at her, but she easily blocked it and sent it into the demons, taking out at least twenty of them at once. 

But then there was a slash at Keith’s leg, and he had to focus on the task at hand. Killing all these fucking demons and sending their souls back to where they came from. 

As Keith quickly learned, a myth he’d heard around about demons was actually true. As their bodies hit the ground, they turned to dust, that Keith stomped on as he fought. He didn’t really feel that bad, honestly. Honestly? He was grinning, couldn’t help it. Shiro was there, only a few more yards away and the space was closing further as Keith took down the demons and got closer to the only family he had left. 

Finally, Shiro got in his line of sight, and Keith blasted a small horde of demons before he yelled out. “Shiro!”

But the moment Shiro looked towards him, a demon dug it’s hand into his shoulder, and he shouted in pain, crumpling to his knees. He grabbed at the hand, the claws digging deep into his flesh and he heard a satisfied growl from the thing. But then the hand was gone, and Keith’s flew to his shoulder to press against the wound as he looked back. Tearing the demons to apart, both with fangs and claws, was the biggest wolf that Keith had ever seen. His mouth gaped open, as the number of demons dwindled by the minute. By the wolf, Pidge, Shiro, and Hunk, he saw upon further observation. They must have stopped coming from that damn hole when the sorceress ran off. 

There was a mix of a hiss and growl in front of Keith, and he looked up just in time to see the wolf snatch the demon in it’s jaws. The wolf looked at Keith, and his eyes widened. Smallish, yet pretty blue eyes stared back at him, and the fur looked dark brown in the dark, wavy and well cared for. So many things clicked in Keith’s head at once, and he gasped.

“ _ Lance _ ?”

The wolf, just looked at Keith’s shoulder, taking a step closer. And ohhh, yeah, there was that pain again. Sharp and suddenly very prominent, Keith didn’t know how he stopped feeling the pain for even a second. His eyes watered, and he squeezed them shut for a moment before he glanced at the wound, panting and lifting his hand gingerly. He winced. His vision was starting to tunnel, how had he not lost consciousness yet? That was a lot of blood. 

Keith pressed his hand back on his shoulder hard, crying out in pain. He looked back at the wolf, and saw it- no,  _ Lance _ , Keith remembered briefly, lunge towards another demon that was heading towards Keith. And that was the last thing he remembered before everything went black.


	2. Exhaustion and a Mini Slumber Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, this is pretty short, and I apologize for that. And that it's been forever since I've updated this... Ha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, the next one is currently in the works!!
> 
> Ciao

# Chapter Two

Lance wasn’t too fond of this new stranger. Of course, he knew who he was. It was Takashi Shirogane, a famous monster hunter. And not monsters like Lance, who lived in harmony with humans- Lance was talking about _bad_ monsters, the kind that murdered people. Shiro was Lance’s hero!

 

He was suspicious because Takashi Shirogane was pronounced dead a year before, when he hadn’t returned home from a potential job.

 

He shifted back into his human form, feeling his bones shift until he looked human again, and stood in front of Keith’s unconscious body. He didn’t care all that much that he was butt-naked, Keith was knocked out, so other than that there was just Hunk and the un-dead legend. And Pidge, who was tending to Keith. She would potentially take pictures for blackmail.

 

“Who are you?” He asked, ignoring Pidge’s groan when she glanced his way.

 

Shiro extended his hand-- and quickly retreated it. It was weird, the skin was black and it looked a little thinner than his other arm. Oh, yeah, and there were wicked claws that had previously been tearing through the flesh of demons. Those were there, too. So Shiro extended his other hand. “My name is Shiro. I--” He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

 

“See what, you bursting out of a hole that leads to hell or whatever?” Lance raised a brow. He shook Shiro’s hand, and made a beeline for his clothes without breaking eye contact with Shiro.

 

“Yeah,” He admitted. “What day is it? No-- year.”

Lance had to think for moment as he got dressed, but gave up quickly. “If you’re wondering how long you’ve been gone, it’s been just over a year.”

 

Shiro’s eyes widened, and open his mouth to speak before Pidge cut him off.

 

“Hey, incase you guys were wondering, Keith is okay.” She said, closing a potion bottle.

 

Lance watched her put it away as he hopped over, still putting on his pants, and looked at Keith. “We gotta get him back to his place.”

 

“Yeah,” Hunk nodded in agreement. “But uh-- what’re we doing with him?”

 

He gestured to Shiro, and Lance shrugged. “I dunno. Pidge?”

They all looked at the girl, and she sighed. “Well, he definitely can’t go to the cops or anything. Maybe he can stay with someone, but someone else has to watch Keith for the night, too.”

 

“I’ll take him with me,” Hunk offered. “You have to get up early for your shop, so how about Lance stays with Keith? We can all meet up at Keith’s place later tomorrow if he isn’t awake, but if he is we can all go to the shop. Sound good?”

 

Everyone nodded, not seeing any problem with that plan, and started off. Being the strongest in the group, Hunk carried Keith. It didn’t take long for them to get to Hunk’s Mom Van, the car they usually carpooled with since it had so much room, and headed off.

  


They arrived at Keith’s first, which was probably best. Pidge had been talking Lance through what would probably happen to Keith-- that he’d sleep for a few hours, and be really thirsty and have to pee really bad at the same time, make sure he didn’t move much-- ect. Not too big of a deal. Lance was fine with that. With Hunk’s help carrying Keith and Pidge’s assistance in finding where Keith’s hidden key was, they managed to get Keith in his bed before everyone left, and Lance was alone with Keith in his apartment. He didn’t do much, out of respect for Keith’s privacy. All Lance did was look around the place before he grabbed a blanket from Keith’s closet and headed off to nap on the couch. The last thing on his mind before drifting off to sleep was that his sleeping over Keith’s reminded him of a slumber party. A small one, but still a slumber party nonetheless.


End file.
